La playa
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Hola, este es un sonigfiction por lo cual es capitulo unico, parejas HieixKurama


**LA PLAYA**

**No se si aun me recuerdas,**

**Nos conocimos al tiempo,**

**Tu el mar y el cielo,**

**Y quien me trajo aquí.**

Kurama se encontraba sentado en la pequeña terraza de la habitación del hotel en el que se encontraba hospedado.

Había pasado ya seis años, seis años desde que vio a Hiei por ultima vez, en el torneo del Makai.

_Hiei yo no soy de esos_ –le había dicho en broma, cuando el Youkai le entrego su joya Koorime, pero por lo visto el pequeño Youkai se lo tomo muy enserio

_¡No seas estupido!_ –le había dicho furioso, aunque Kurama no lo hubiera demostrado esas palabras lo habían lastimado y mucho, palabras que aun seguían lastimándolo tanto o mas que la primera vez.

-Hiei –se escucho de labios del pelirrojo -¿Dónde estas? ¿Aun me recuerdas? ¿Oh es que ya me haz olvidado?

**Abrasaste mis abrazos,**

**Vigilando aquel momento,**

**Aunque fuera el primero,**

**Y lo guardara para mí**

Hiei se encontraba en el árbol en el que solía quedarse, mientras estaba en el Ningenkai, se sentía triste, por que la única persona ala que había amado ya no estaba, ahora ya solo quedaba un cuarto vació y frío, como su alma.

Hiei cerró los ojos, para recordar a Kurama, su Kitsune.

_Hiei entro por la ventana, como era su costumbre, el pelirrojo zorro quien se encontraba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, lo vio y le sonrió con esas sonrisas únicas, reservadas solo para el, su amado medio Koorime._

_-Hola Hiei –saludo el pelirrojo._

_-Hn._

_-¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_-Si te molesto me voy –dijo encaminándose ala ventana._

_-¡No, espera no quise decir eso, por favor quédate._

_-Hn. –dijo ojos rojos para sentarse en la cómoda cama._

_-¿Quieres comer algo?_

_-Como sea –el Youko sonrió sabiendo que eso era un si en el idioma de su "amigo"_

_-Bien, regreso enseguida –dijo para luego salir, regresando minutos después con una bandeja, con un gran tazón de helado, galletas y algunos otros dulces._

_Después de que Hiei comiera (Léase: Devorara) su comida, ambos se pusieron a ver una película._

_-¿Qué están haciendo? –pregunto el Koorime al ver como la protagonista abrazaba a su amigo._

_-Se están abrazando –le explico –Es la forma en que demuestras cariño a un amigo, un familiar o ala persona que amas._

_-Hn. –Hiei miro de reojo a Kurama para luego abrazarlo, algo que dejo inmóvil al Youko._

Hiei abrió los ojos nuevamente, aun podía sentir la calidez de Kurama, su olor, todo…

**Si pudiera volver a nacer,**

**Te vería cada día amanecer,**

**Sonriendo como cada vez,**

**Como aquella vez.**

Kurama suspiro, de nada servia lamentarse por el pasado, así que mejor decidió dar un paseo, eso le ayudaría a despejar su mente.

El Youko caminaba por las no tan desiertas calles de Paris, haciendo sentir mas triste al pelirrojo, adonde quiera que miraba había una pareja de enamorados, recordándole lo que nunca tendría

**Te voy a escribir la canción mas bonita del mundo,**

**Voy a capturar nuestra historia**

**Tan solo un segundo,**

Hiei, recordó cuando Kurama le dijo que el era una de las personas mas importantes para el, y el como siempre que el pelirrojo intentaba acercársele, huía, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y el corazón destrozado.

Hiei suspiro y saco una pequeña hoja de su bolsillo, ahora arrugada y amarilla por el pasar del tiempo, la letra era apenas entendible y ya casi estaba completamente borrada por la humedad y el tiempo, pero en ese pedazo de papel maltratado y amarillento, se encontraban los sentimientos mas profundos de s dueño, sentimientos que rogaban salir de su corazón y alma como una canción, la mas hermosa de todas, la canción del amor.

**Un día veras que este loco,**

**De poco se olvida,**

**Por mucho que pasen los años**

**De largo en su vida**

Kurama se levanto temprano en la mañana, la verdad era que no había dormido ni un poco pensando en Hiei y en sus sentimientos hacia el y había decidido que ya era suficiente de lamentaciones y de preocuparse por como reaccionaria Hiei ante la declaración de sus sentimientos reprimidos, tenia que decirle lo que sentía o simplemente no podría soportarlo mas y terminaría por volverse loco, así que decidió que regresaría a Japón, buscaría a Hiei y le diría lo que lo amaba con locura y que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia eso no había cambiado.

**El día de la despedida**

**De esta playa de mi vida**

**Te hice una promesa**

**Volverte a ver así**

Hiei, se encontraba en su habitación, en el castillo de Mukuro, con la luz apagada, mirando el paisaje, por la ventana.

_Hiei yo no soy de esos_ –le había dicho Kurama, esas palabras lo habían lastimado, por lo que le respondió con una de sus características ofensas para ocultar el dolor que esas palabras le habían causado

Esa fue la última vez que le vio y que le hiciera una promesa silenciosa… Amarlo a pesar de todo.

**Más de 50 veranos**

**Hace hoy que no nos vemos**

**Ni tu, ni el mar, ni el cielo**

**Ni quien me trajo a ti**

Kurama ya se encontraba en Japón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se instalo de nuevo en su casa, casa que no había visto desde hace un año, cuando su madre murió, eso le trajo trites recuerdos.

Aunque hacia relativamente poco tiempo que el pelirrojo perdiera a Hiei y a su madre, a el, le parecía una eternidad, desde que no los veía.

**Si pudiera volver a nacer**

**Te vería cada día amanecer**

**Sonriendo como cada vez**

**Como aquella vez**

Hiei no se movió de su lugar durante dos días, algo que preocupo a su maestra.

-¿Quieres hablar? –le pregunto la gobernante (N/A: (Tosiendo) Perra)

-Hn. –Mukuro suspiro, sabia que si Hiei no deseaba contarle lo que le pasaba nada lo convencería de lo contrario, así que salió dejando solo nuevamente a Hiei.

El medio Koorime, pensaba que Kurama sentía lastima por el, por que el era el prohibido, el que fue expulsado sin consideración alguna de su nación, aun siendo tan solo un bebe.

-Me gustaría volver a nacer… Ser alguien diferente –se dijo

**Te voy a escribir la canción mas bonita del mundo**

**Voy a capturar nuestra historia**

**Tan solo un segundo**

Kurama ya se encontraba en el Makai, mientras se dirigía al castillo de Mukuro, recordó.

_Kurama estaba sentado en su cama, sosteniendo una guitarra y cantando una canción, cuando Hiei entro y lo vio._

_-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto mirando con curiosidad la guitarra en manos del pelirrojo._

_-Estoy componiendo una canción –le respondió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas._

_-Hn –Kurama le sonrió nuevamente para después continuar cantando._

_Hiei tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía dormir, pero en realidad estaba escuchando aquella hermosa canción que cantada por el pelirrojo era mas hermosas que el canto de los Ángeles y por primera vez, Hiei sonrió, no una sonrisa sarcástica como acostumbraba, si no una pura y sincera, sonrisa que quedo capturada en la memoria del pelirrojo._

**Un día veras que este loco,**

**De poco se olvida,**

**Por mucho que pasen los años**

**De largo en su vida**

El amor que ambos sentían, el uno por el otro era algo que no podía olvidarse o borrarse con nada pues, A pesar del tiempo y la separación ese amor no desaparecía al contrario se fortalecía mas, haciéndolos sentir vacíos por no poder estar juntos.

**Y te voy a escribir la canción mas bonita del mundo**

**Voy a capturar nuestra historia**

**Tan solo un segundo**

Kurama se encontraba frente a Hiei, este tenia los ojos abiertos al máximo, jamás pensó que volvería a ver al dueño de su corazón y menos tan de repente.

-K-Ku-rama –fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de sentir los calidas brazos de Kurama alrededor suyo, en un abrazo.

-Hiei… -no dijo mas, ninguno de ellos pronuncio palabra, ¿Para que arruinar tan bello momento?

Hiei reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder corresponder el abrazo, algo que dejo sorprendido al pelirrojo

**Y un día veras que este loco,**

**De poco se olvida,**

**Por mucho que pasen los años**

**Por mucho que pasen los años**

**De largo en su vida**

**Su vida**

**Su vida**

Kurama se separo de Hiei lentamente, solo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-Hiei, no tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe –le dijo, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara

-Y-yo también

Kurama no podía cree lo que Hiei le acababa de decir, el Youko no pudo contenerse mas y lo beso con todos los sentimientos y el amor que guardaba dentro, para su sorpresa Hiei no se resistió, al contrario profundizo aun mas el beso, haciendo que a ambos les dolieran los pulmones por la falta del tan preciado aire, finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojo

-Daisuki Te amo –le dijo Kurama, Hiei sonrió.

-Daisuki mo, Kitsune También te amo-nuevamente se besaron.

Ambos estaban felices pues al fin podrían compartir sus vidas con la persona ala que amaban, iniciando así una historia de amor que superaría incluso la muerte

**Owari…**

Lizerg-chan: Espero que les haya gustado

YoukoSaiyo: No es por nada, pero cada vez haces estas cosas mas cursis ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: (Corazoncitos a su alrededor) Bueno es que se ven taaaaaaaaaan lindos juntos que no podía dejarlos solitos

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Claro que podías.

Lizerg-chan: Bueno si, pero si lo hacia las fans (Y en especial yo misma) me iban a matar

YoukoSaiyo: EXCUSAS

Lizerg-chan: Si como digas… Bueno nos veremos pronto


End file.
